Chaos
by WrongGenerationMan
Summary: ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴀsɴ'ᴛ ᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴅɪᴄᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴏs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʜᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ I don't own anything related to The Lords of Dogtown. Also if you haven't seen the movie there might be a few spoilers in here so he warned.
1. CHAPTER ONE

sʜᴇ's ᴘᴜʀᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴏs. ᴀ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ, ᴜɴᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟʟᴇᴅ ᴄʜᴀᴏs.

The chime of the bell rang as I stepped inside, a sound I hadn't heard in well over 9 years. The walls of the surf shop were displaying many surfboards of various colors and the smell of the wax was prominent in the stuffy, smoke filled room.

"What are you doing here, maggot?" I heard my uncle slurr from behind the board he had just set up on it's display. A cigarette hung between his lip as he dusted off his hands.

"Skip," I smiled at my uncle as I pulled my cigarette from my pink lips. "You're looking old, man."

"It's called alcohol, kid. You're familiar with it as your mom so graciously explained over our last phone call." He spoke while he kept working, allowing me to follow him to the back of the store where the guys were finishing off boards. We said silent greetings as I followed my uncle to the back of the store.

"Mom despises alcohol and you know that. She'd say I have a problem even if I got one drop in my mouth." I know I drink a lot, but it doesn't matter. I'm 17, I'm still young! I should party now while I still have the chance.

"Yeah man, well, you're not hearing any arguments from me. Do what you gotta, just don't fuck up, you've got one shot here, Izzy." He stated as he came close to me, now holding his cigarette in his hand.

"And no smoking in the shop." His smokey breath hit my face that was growing red with annoyance.

"But you're smoking, dillhole." I snapped causing him to laugh and embrace me in a tight hug.

"I missed your bitchiness, man." I laughed along with him and he set me down, his smile faded into a stern line.

"Now, get sweeping." He ordered as he grabbed another board, ready to wax it. He muttered the words "Maggot." one last time as I made my way to the front of the store to get sweeping.

Welcome home, Izzy. Dogtown missed you.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

I was leaning on the store counter lighting up a cigarette as I heard the door bell chime followed by loud shouti and shoes hitting the ground hard. I looked up to see four boys stopped at the entrance staring at me wide eyed. I looked them up and down noticing they were all carrying skate boards.

"Izzy?" One of them questioned as he looked me up and down. He had long blonde hair that sat just below his shoulders, he seemed to be the tallest of the group.

"Holy shit! No way! It is you!" Another called out from the other end, a shorter boy with a beanie on and a goofy smile.

"Hey boys. You miss me?" I smirked as I looked my four childhood best friends up and down, puffing on my cigarette.

Before I could do anything more I was being pulled into a group hug thats purpose seemed to suffocate me. I laughed as I hugged them back before pulling away and leaning against the counter once more.

"Dude when did you get back?" The blonde, Stacey, asked me as he sat on the bench in front of me. The rest of the boys followed suit and waited patiently for my reply.

"This morning. I knew you'd come in here so I didn't bother to go looking for you." I smiled as I scanned the group, they all grew up so much since I last saw them. Stacey was tall as hell now. Tony had more hair. Sid looked goofy as ever. And Jay got hot, I mean damn hot.

The boys shot questions at me quicker than my ears could process them.

"Guys, chill. Let's catch up later at the pier, I need to get some surfing in." I smiled as I admired the boards hanging on the walls, maybe Skip would let me snatch one up for free.

The boys all agreed in unison and slowly got up saying their goodbyes, all but one. Jay waited until the others were outside before coming closer to me and hugging me once more.

"I missed you Iz." He whispered in my ear, his breath hitting my neck gently sent electrifying tingles down my spine and it took all I had not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I missed you too Jay Boy." I pushed at him playful as he smirked down at me, our eye contact not breaking for what seemed like forever.

"Hey man come on let's go!" Tony yelled at him from outside which resulted in him snatching his board and running outside within giving me a second glance.

Did something just happen? I pushed off from the counter and started sweeping up the mess the boys dragged in. While sweeping all I could think of was getting out of the store and into the waves.

Xxx

"I heard she went to prison for possession of marijuana. Damn hippie." I laughed to myself as I heard the quick comments of the people I skated past. This town surely hadn't forgotten about me and clearly kept up to date.

I had grabbed Skips board from his place this morning, much to his dismay. He said if I got a single scratch on it he'd have me hung up by my toes.

I zipped through the cars as the sounds of the honking and the wheels on gravel mixed together, what a beautiful sound. The people from the cars yelled and screamed at me, telling me Im a hooligan. I just laughed throwing them the middle finger as I skated towards the pier. I was so eager to get some waves in, I hadn't surfed in almost a year and it wasn't right, man.

I was nearing the pier now, it was in plain view. The boys were all there accompanied by a few other people who I'd assume was the usual group with the company of a few girls. Sid was talking to a busty brunette with a goofy smile on his face while Stacey was lip smacking a tall, beautiful hispanic girl who I knew to he Kathy Alva. Speaking of Alva, he was hanging back with two girls clinging to him while he glared at his sister and friend. Jay seemed to be talking to the Red Dog and Peggy, that is until the sound of my skateboards wheels alerted everyone of my arrival, they all turned their attention to me at once. I hated being the center of attention.

"Izzy!" I heard the loud cheers from the group as I came to a stop in front of them.

I grabbed my surfboard and shoved my skateboard into the sand as I said a quick hello to everyone. I pulled out a joint and lit it quickly and took a deep drag before offering to everyone else.

"Oh damn girl! You're prepared!" Tony shouted as he got the joint from Stacey, puffing at it deeply.

"I heard you got busted for this, man." Peggy motioned to the joint as she spoke.

"Yeah, fucking Val's busted me." I laughed as the joint came back around to me, I took another deep drag as I felt the chemicals reactions take place and I was stoned.

"Are we hitting the waves or what, man?"

Xxx

"You still surf like a girl, Peralta." I laughed as I nudged him while we walked back to the parking lot. Everyone around us laughed along as Stacey faked being deeply offended by my words.

"That's 'cause he is one!" Tony yelled bumping past him causing him to laugh at his friends jokes.

The walk back to the parking lot was filled with jokes about Stacey's surfing and how he could never live up to being a female.

"Hey," I heard a voice speak softly from besides me. "You surf better than all of us now, what happened, man?" I smiled at Jay and his compliment. We were falling behind the group now and it was noticeable that we were talking. Alone.

"I haven't surfed in ages, dude. Are you, Jay Adams, looking for an excuse to talk to your dear old friend?" I mocked him teasingly causing his cheeks to turn a beautiful shade of pink highlighting his beautiful topaz eyes.

"What? N-Okay yes. I missed you." He smirked at me and looked me up and down, I had almost forgotten I was wearing a bikini. "All of you." He winked before running off to catch the group.

I had almost forgotten what had happened with Jay and I. Here's the thing...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _The sound of Led Zeppelin was booming from the open door of the house, you could hear it from down the street. I walked my way up the street as I got near the party, I took note of my Led Zeppelin shirt that I was wearing, my torn jeans and beat up skate shoes were definitely noticeably old and didn't match the newness of my shirt- Jay had bought it for me for my birthday 4 days ago._

" _Welcome to the party, Iz!" Tony yelled as I reached the front of the house. He gestured for me to come up to him but I shook my head and gestured to my cigarette wanting to finish it outside as I had a bad habit of burning people with it while in groups._

 _I smiled when he nodded and went inside and I leaned against the one tree on the front lawn. I closed my eyes, soaking in the lyrics of the now different song while I puffed away._ _I heard a loud thud on the grass and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with none other than 'JayBoy'. His hands were either side of my head as he trapped me between him. He moved closer and pecked my cheek ever so slightly. The blush crept to my face as he pulled me up from the tree causing me to drop my cigarette._

" _Dance with me, Izzy!" He yelled causing me to laugh at his intoxicated state. We danced around the giant tree before playing peek-a-boo around it._ _I tripped and fell backwards onto the soft grass with loud laughs coming from my lips. Before I knew it Jay was ontop of me, smiling like a child does on christmas morning._

 _"You should laugh more." He whispered, his nose was touching mine now and all could think of was his drunken lips on mine. I closed my eyes and hoped he'd press them down on mine._

 _"No- Sto-stop!" I was yelling as Jay started tickling my sides furiously. I giggled as I tried wriggling from beneath him, he had both his legs tightly against my hips as he straddled me._

 _He stopped tickling me when a car pulled up, Kathy and Stacey stepped out clearly in some form of argument. Jay sat up and pulled me with him so we were behind the tree listening to the couples argument._

 _Once Stacey left and Kathy went into the house Jay smiled at a giggling me. He pressed his lips against mine, breaking my laugh. I was stunned for a moment before I kissed back, I was against the tree once again and he was pressed against me, our chests rising and falling together. I pushed my hands up to his dirty blonde hair as I tugged him closer, deepening the kiss._ _His hands moved their way to my hips and he pulled them up against his before attempting to pull off my shirt. He stopped kissing me and looked down at the shirt with a smirk._

 _"I see you're wearing your birthday present, time to take it off." He whispered before lifting up above my head, revealing my black bra and tanned stomach. He smirked as he took in the sight of my chest. I pulled him back to me and kissed him deeply once more. I had always wanted this, or I had when the alcohol set in._

 _"Hey you two! Stop sucking face and get up here!" Tony yelled causing us to stop kissing, after Tony's comment more people came out to see our shenanigans on the front lawn and they were whistling and whooping yelling "Jay Boy is getting laid tonight!"._ _We laughed and I flung my middle finger up in the direction of the party before kissing Jay once more. He gave me my shirt and I pulled it back on._

 _What was this? Are we a thing now? Does JayBoy like me? I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the evening, Jay partied on and soon passed out on the porch without anything more between us._


End file.
